


Bellyflop

by Tododorky



Series: the ebb and flow of your heart [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, anyways alls well that ends well ig, embarrassing escapades ensue, lotta bench sitting in this series wow, mila's just trying her best someone help, viktor extra nikiforov outdoes himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 04:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10506669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Viktor's day begins a bit more chaotic than usual





	

“Casual workday, oh casual workdaay~” Viktor hummed to himself as he strode into the aquarium, much more lively than he would’ve ever been in a stuffy suit.

  
His old trainers squeaked against the floor once his eyes fell on the bench right in front of the otter exhibit. Of course the stranger who sat there days ago wasn’t there anymore. But Viktor didn’t really feel the need to mope about someone he didn’t even manage to get the name of, regardless of how cute he was. Also because Viktor felt his phone in his pocket vibrate, and he was expecting a call.

  
“Viktor, you’re an _idiot_.” Mila groaned into her phone, but for further emphasis, had made her way over to the indoor bridge on the second floor that overlooked the lobby of the aquarium to glare the older man down disapprovingly.  

  
“That’s a fair accusation, but I’d really like to some hear evidence, if you have any.” Viktor responded, unphased by her insult because it certainly wasn’t the first time she had called him that, and with good reason.

  
“You really expect for me to look for this guy you saw a few days ago, based on the picture you sent me?” Mila leaned against the railing, still looking down at Viktor. She sounded tired and agitated.

  
“Yes? Why, have you already given up?” Viktor put a hand on his hip, gazing back up and challenging the younger woman.

  
“Viktor, this is a picture of him from behind that you took! All I can tell is that he’s got short brown hair! How do you even know if this guy’s coming back-” Mila cut herself off then, realizing how quickly she just snipped Viktor’s hopes in the bud. “I-I’m so sorry Viktor, I didn’t mean that, I’ve just been walking around looking for this guy the whole morning and I was getting frustrated-”

  
Viktor had walked out of Mila’s field of view from above, his voice sounding hollow. “No, it’s fine. You’re right; It’s really unfair of me to ask you to go out of your way for me like this.”

  
Mila anxiously walked up and down the bridge, making way for any passers by to walk as well. “You said you had gotten a good look at him before, right? Describe him to me, maybe that will help.”

 

There was a sigh from Viktor, and Mila was about to end the call just before he had began to speak up again. “His hair was kind of wavy, a dark brown color and seemed a little unkempt but he looked good like that, and his fringe was coming over his glasses just slightly. His eyes were this lovely brown,  and he had a cute little button nose and these glasses that-”

  
“Viktor.” Mila cut him off abruptly, catching Viktor off guard. “You remember when I said I haven’t scraped up a _terrible_ lot from my search? Could you come upstairs?” She ended the call, only to hear the older man hastily dashing up the stairs as though his very life depended on it.

 

“Mila if this is some sort of joke, let me just say-”

 

“I swear to you Viktor, this _has_ to be the guy.” She jogged into one of the more larger exhibits, leaving Viktor to follow. In a large, dim auditorium with a viewing deck on the opposite side, guests are able to admire the contained, much more larger creatures of the sea. Impossible to miss, a sunfish lingered in the center of the tank, slowly swept its wide upper and lower fin with unison to move. Along the sides, schools of large tuna made their rounds, slender yet prominent hammerheads roamed the space with a natural bold heir around them- all of these creatures harmoniously together in a 90 foot tank. The only source of light in this auditorium came from the tank itself, casting a dark, blue glow in the room. Majority of the crowd was, of course, right at the foot of the glass, where children pressed against it and gazed out into the seamlessly infinite blue. Sometimes a few of the children would squeal in surprise when a shark came into view from below and swim up their side of the tank.

  
It was there in the back, sitting down at yet another bench, Viktor’s eyes found the mysterious brunette hard at work in his sketchbook.

  
“I’m gonna do it,” Viktor giddily handed his duffel bag (more or less forcing it onto her) to Mila before giving himself a look over; brushing his fingers through his hair and straightening his clothes out.  
  
“Do what, your job? You said you were gonna clean the tanks today.”  
  
“I _am_ gonna clean the tanks, but not right now. I’m gonna go talk to the cute guy over there, sitting down.” Viktor fixed his posture, peeking behind the wall of the auditorium a few more times just to make sure that _yes,_ he was in fact, still there.

 

“Fine, just hurry up. I’ll stay out here and make sure Yakov doesn’t interfere this time.” Mila leaned against the wall, waving him off. With that, Viktor headed on into the auditorium, head high and controlling his walk speed to make sure he wasn’t _running_ to the stranger. The closer Viktor got, however, he could feel his chest tightening, threatening to burst and Viktor couldn’t find any way to control this feeling.

 

“Hello there,” Viktor began, sitting on the opposite side of the bench and all the while, found it impossible to look at the man next to him, so he gazed up at the tank and over the crowd of people up against the exhibit. “I do hope you’re enjoying your visit. I remember you from a few days ago, and since you’ve come back, you must’ve really enjoyed your first time here! Also, it is my job, in a sense, to make sure you’re..” Viktor felt the blood drain from his face at what he saw. The brunette hadn’t looked up at all, and Viktor had finally realized why.

 

Mila, who was indefinitely watching the whole event suddenly saw Viktor stand up and dash toward her from the darkness at an alarming speed. He held Mila by her upper arms and rested his forehead against her shoulder. “How did it go..?” The look on Mila’s face was one that gave off the notion she would rather not know, but at this point she had gotten too involved and didn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

 

“I had a whole speech planned out and everything,” he began shaking her back and forth, whining to her. “He had headphones on so he didn’t catch a word of it and was stuck in his work!”

  
Mila’s face regained a sense of calm. “Yuuri.” Viktor promptly stopped shaking her.

 

“Hm?”

 

Mila pulled out her phone and opened a screen to where she was managing guest accounts from the aquarium. “He just got a member’s pass this morning, so it’s safe to say he’ll be coming back more often than we both thought; You can make up for that horrific rejection. And now,” Mila rolled the strap of the duffel bag and gave it back to Viktor before pointing across the hall. “Your tanks need cleaning.”

  
“I’m on it! You’re the best, Mila!” Viktor called back to her happily as he ran down the hallway, almost missing the door labeled ‘employees only’.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't recovered at all from the response I got from the first chapter, I'm so so grateful for everyone who left kudos and commented, you're all amazing!


End file.
